


That's what Love is, isn't it?

by GayForWerewolves



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Author might have also been going through some stuff when he wrote this, Autistic Geralt, But Jaskier needs Geralt to see he's telling the truth so there is eye contact, Established Relationship, Geralt also tries to hide his bad feelings with makeouts and that doesn't go that well, Geralt goes non-verbal, Geralt has alexithymia, I'm just trying to make sure you guys know what you're getting into, Jaskier has dealt with Geralt going non-verbal before, M/M, There's a lot of love and softness in this fic, and also, and is uncomfortable with eye contact when he's upset, and needed to shove his autism onto Geralt for a little bit to work it out, but also Geralt is feeling pretty bad for most of it, but it's not forced and he asks consent, it's okay though there's a soft and hopeful ending, they're going through some stuff, this is basically just a lot of feelings talk and Geralt nodding yes or no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: Sometimes Geralt really isn't sure why Jaskier is with him. Jaskier wants to leave Geralt with no doubt as to why.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 606





	That's what Love is, isn't it?

Geralt watched as Jaskier worked the room of the inn’s tavern. He really was a master of the performance and it was no wonder people couldn’t keep their eyes off him. He winked and grinned during his raunchier songs, he frowned and nearly cried during his songs of heartbreak, and his songs of adventure were rife with him posing dramatically on various bits of furniture. The crowd loved him. Everyone loved him.

Geralt felt the hard line of his mouth become an actual frown and he made to bury the bad feelings in his cup of ale as Jaskier threw a wink to a nearby maiden during a particularly explicit line in the current bawdy song he was crooning and she blushed and giggled. Not for the first time Geralt wondered when Jaskier would finally have enough of him and just leave for good.

He had pushed the bard away again and again, mostly from fear and confusion, his own emotions were hard to understand and it was just easier to ignore them and tell the one person he cared about the very most to leave him alone. But Jaskier was never away from him for very long and the bard would come happily bouncing back into his life each time. And each time Jaskier managed to bury himself ever deeper under Geralt’s skin, getting past his walls and situating himself very cozily into Geralt’s heart.

A familiar chord was gently strummed and Geralt knew that Jaskier’s performance was coming to an end as the bard started singing Toss a Coin. Normally Jaskier would come over and sing at least part of the song directly at him. Geralt would say that he didn’t like it but having Jaskier’s eyes on him alone always made him feel warm inside his chest and he was done denying that he had feelings at all for Jaskier, even if he wasn’t sure how exactly to understand those feelings, he still knew they were there. But Jaskier was quite boxed in by the adoring crowd, excited to hear the popular song they all knew the words to already, especially after having the very witcher he sang of dispatching the drowner in their lake that had been taking their family members for nearly a year.

Song finished, coins tossed, and encores responded to with “after a drink, my good people, your poor bard’s voice needs a rest!” and Jaskier was making his way over to Geralt with two fresh cups of ale in his hands. He placed one in front of Geralt’s current cup before sliding into the bench with him and discreetly snuggling his thigh up against the witcher’s.

“Pretty decent performance, wouldn’t you say?” Jaskier said, his voice joyous yet slightly strained from prolonged use, and he coughed lightly before taking a deep swig from his cup. Geralt also took a drink, finishing his first ale before pushing the cup across the table and taking the one that Jaskier had put in front of him.

“It wasn’t bad.” Geralt said, trying to keep the strange upset feelings from coloring his voice, but he was unsuccessful and Jaskier had clearly noticed.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, the smile on his face vanishing as he looked at Geralt with concerned eyes and Geralt was filled with a feeling of loss.

“No.” Geralt said and sighed when Jaskier gave him a look that meant he knew for sure that wasn’t the truth. “Your performance was as good as always. I’m just....” Geralt trailed off, unsure of exactly how to say what he was thinking. He shrugged and that seemed to at least be somewhat understandable to Jaskier as he nodded and gently placed his hand on Geralt’s thigh under the table, rubbing slowly and gently.

“D’you want to get out of the tavern?” Jaskier asked in a soft voice. “I don’t have to give an encore. Letting my voice rest would be a decent idea, actually, and you must be tired after that fight. How about we go upstairs to the room, hmm?”

Geralt contemplated the ale in his hands for a minute or two, absently watching the foam swirl along the top, before nodding. Jaskier scooted off the bench and gently squeezed Geralt’s hand as he got up and moved toward the doorway to the narrow stairs that led to the rooms above.

“I’ll make our leave.” Jaskier whispered, nodding toward the crowd that were surely expecting more from him, and Geralt gave him a curt nod of understanding before slipping up the stairs.

“My lovely audience I am sorry to say that this is when I take my leave this evening.” Geralt heard muffled through the walls and could imagine Jaskier making a dramatic sweep of his hat off his head to bring it to his heart in a show of sorrow. “It’s been an absolute pleasure playing for you but our dearest white wolf is very tired after bravely slaying your monster and I must see to his needs, or what kind of friend would I be? Please continue your revelry my dear people for tonight you are free from harm!”

Several cheers went up and Geralt imagined that Jaskier must be taking one of his sweeping bows before coming to join him on the stairs. The bard jumped when he rounded the corner and Geralt was on the stairs waiting for him.

“Oh! Fuck, Geralt you scared the shit out me, I thought you’d be in the room already.” He said, walking the three steps up to meet the witcher and took both of his hands in his own and squeezed before letting go of one and sliding past him to wordlessly lead Geralt to the room they had received for free for the night from the grateful townspeople. Soon the door was closed and bolted behind them and Jaskier was walking Geralt backwards toward the bed.

Geralt was loathe to remove his hands from the bard’s hips where they had landed as soon as they were truly alone so he let himself be guided until his knees hit the mattress and he sat down. Jaskier was smiling softly at him and there was a little twinkle in his eye as he got comfortable between Geralt’s spread thighs but Geralt couldn’t help but think about all the adoring fans he had downstairs, any number of them more than willing to take a tumble with the beautiful man running his hands up Geralt’s sides and working on undoing the buckles on his armor.

“Why are you with me?” Geralt let slip before he could stop himself from voicing that thought.

Jaskier looked up from his task of undoing the last buckle on the armor strapped to Geralt’s chest and frowned.

“What do you mean?” Jaskier asked, pushing at the armor until Geralt let him remove it. “The crowd was good but I’d much rather be up here with you, my darling witcher.”

“That’s not -. I mean -.” Geralt stuttered over several false starts while Jaskier worked on untucking his shirt from his trousers, his eyes never leaving the witcher’s face.. “I mean...” He started again. “I mean why are you with me....ever?”

Jaskier looked taken aback and his lute callused fingers stopped their gentle rubbing of Geralt’s preternaturally warm skin as he seemed to think it over.

“Well.....because I love you.” Jaskier said, as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. Geralt sighed but Jaskier decided that was a perfect moment to remove his shirt entirely before pushing him down to the mattress with a kiss.

Jaskier’s doublet was easy to push off his shoulders as they kissed, the item of clothing already long open since he undid it slowly during one of his racier songs, much to the delight of over half of the crowd, and his shirt was easily pulled from his trousers so Geralt could get his hands on Jaskier’s bare skin as well. Their kisses were deep and slow, soft little groans echoing from Jaskier’s throat to Geralt’s before the witcher tilted his head to break them apart. Their lips were still barely touching as they shared warm puffs of air and Jaskier sighed as Geralt gently dipped his fingers into his waistband.

“But..... _why_ do you love me?” Geralt whispered, barely audible, against Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier immediately pulled back far enough to properly look Geralt in the eye and the witcher immediately missed the warm breath smelling of sweet, well brewed ale ghosting over his face.

“Because....You’re _you._ ” Jaskier said and Geralt made a face as if to say that wasn’t a good enough reason. “You’re gorgeous, _and_ I enjoy your company.” Jaskier added in an attempt to prove his point.

“You enjoy the company of others, as well.” Geralt said, avoiding eye contact and instead focusing on where his hands were rubbing little circles into the skin of Jaskier’s hips. “And there are far more beautiful people that you’ve been with before.”

“Hey, hold on. No. Stop that.” Jaskier took Geralt’s face and turned it so he could look at him. “Just for a minute, please? Look into my eyes so you can see I’m telling the truth and then you can look away again, okay?” He said. Geralt nodded and closed his eyes for a minute before looking into the bard's.

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on in all my life. Not only are you built like a fucking bear, which is frankly very arousing, but you also have the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my entire existence. Strong jaw, beautiful soft mouth, eyes like liquid gold, a smile that could melt ice. And I get to have all of it right here between my hands. What more could I ask for?” He leaned down and pressed a soft chaste kiss to Geralt’s mouth before pulling away again and letting the cradle of his hands on Geralt’s face loosen so Geralt could avert his gaze again.

“But you could have.....anyone.” Geralt whispered again. His voice had become a very quiet rumble and the passion of before was slowly slipping away from the moment and Geralt felt bad for it.

“Well, not _anyone._ I’ve been turned down countless times.” Jaskier tried to lighten the mood with a self deprecating joke but Geralt just frowned deeper.

“But I guess I see what you’re trying to say.” He said more seriously. “Does it bother you when I wink or smile at people during my performances? I can stop if it does.”

Geralt nodded, paused to huff a breath out of his nose, then shook his head no.

“It’s really no trouble. I can throw all my saucy winks your way if need be, I’m going to end the night warming your bed anyway, so it’s not like that would be a hardship.”

Geralt shook his head no again.

“Okay.” Jaskier shifted around from his position straddling Geralt’s thighs to instead snuggle up to his right side and very softly started to pet at the hair on Geralt’s chest while Geralt’s right arm held him tightly and his left one went to gently hold Jaskier’s hand in place. Jaskier kissed the skin closest to his face.

“Geralt, did something specifically bring this on?” Jaskier asked before adding “Wait, you can just nod yes or no to my questions if you don’t want to talk right now. Nod yes if that’s okay?”

Geralt nodded yes and Jaskier snuggled a little bit closer.

“Was it something specific?” Jaskier asked again.

Geralt nodded yes, but then shook his head no.

“Hmm, so sort of both?”

Geralt nodded.

“I see. Was it that girl sitting close to the little stage platform? She _was_ very forward but she was also quite generous with the coin so I thought I’d work that in my favor a little. Was it her?”

Geralt didn’t do much for a few minutes and they passed with Jaskier gently petting his chest and Geralt gently caressing the skin on the inside of Jaskier’s wrist. Then he nodded, shrugged, and made a face like nodding and shrugging wasn’t enough but he couldn’t talk to explain right now.

“Okay.” Jaskier said with a little frown and pressed another kiss to the skin by his face. “Well, I’m sorry that upset you. I’m not interested in her. Why would I be when I have you?”

Geralt stiffened and turned his head to the side away from Jaskier.

“ _Oh._ ”

Jaskier shuffled and laid a little more of his body on top of Geralt’s, pressing his ear to the witcher’s chest and listening to the slow beat of his heart.

“I know in the past I would have jumped at the chance for a night with a girl like her but that’s not...” Jaskier paused and entwined his fingers with Geralt’s, bringing their hands to his mouth so he could kiss the scars across the witcher’s knuckles. “They were never anything more than surface. Fun, yes. But fun doesn’t keep you warm on lonely nights. I could never tell any of them things like this.”

Geralt’s free hand came to stroke through Jaskier’s hair and the bard sighed into it.

“I’m not sure if this makes any sense at all and I’m sorry if it doesn’t, but I love _you_ because you love _me_. All of me. You even love my flaws. I mean you complain about them, but you still love them.” Geralt felt as Jaskier’s lips spread in a soft smile against his chest.

“It’s only fair that I love your flaws too. Not that you have nearly as many as you seem to think you do.” Jaskier sighed softly “And you have far, _far_ more good qualities.”

It was quiet in the room and Geralt wondered if Jaskier had drifted off to sleep, being not that far from it himself.

“That’s what love is, isn’t it?” Jaskier mumbled sleepily “Knowing every good _and_ bad thing about someone and still finding that you can’t possibly do anything other than want them.”

Geralt shifted them, he suddenly needed to look Jaskier in the eye, avoidance no longer seeming to be necessary. They laid on their sides facing each other and Jaskier’s sleepy little smile filled Geralt with a golden warmth.

“I want you, Geralt. Have. Still do. Will tomorrow, and will in fifty years.”

Geralt smiled and nodded and Jaskier wiggled himself into the warm embrace of the witcher’s arms.

“Good night, my love.” Jaskier whispered into his chest.

“Hmm.” Geralt replied, which Jaskier interpreted correctly as an echo of his sentiment.

They fell asleep. All would be well in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hhooooo boy okay so I guess I'm diving into fanfic for this fandom with a heavy one. Yikes. Sorry guys. If you wanna come chat with me on tumblr about how much I love Geralt with all my little gay heart, I'm much cheerier over there at @punk-jaskier.


End file.
